Jeff Spinoffs: Stays Crunchy In Milk
YES, ANOTHER ONE! MWAHAHAHA!!! Same rules as before. DA LIST! Jeff Goes To The Gym Jeff Goes To Potato Jeff's Skin Turns To Stone Jeff Gets The Runs Jeff Drinks An Entire Barrel Of Wine Jeff Switches Heads With Lady Gaga Jeff Eats Your Pie (NOOOO! NOT MAH PIE!!!) Cannibal Jeff Goes On A Diet God-Jeff's Tail Gets Tied Into A Knot God-Jeff Gets His Own Religion God-Jeff vs. Jane Mothra Jeff's Dick Mysteriously Turns Blue Jeff The Dalek. GO-TO-SLEEP. GO-TO-SLEEP. Jeff's Lazer Eyes Jeff Gets Goat Legs Jeff Lactates Jeff Swallows A Basketball Jeff and Ghost Liu Smoke Banana Peels Jeff dresses up as a Minion Jeff had a baby with Jane Jeff sang a Justin Bieber song Jeff slept Jeff Goes to the Vending Machine Jeff Goes to Silent Hill (And Faces Off Against Pyramid Head) Jeff DIES HAHAHAHAHA Epic Rap Battles of History: Jeff vs. Jane Jeff Unlocks Expert Mode Jeff is ROLLING AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND Jeff making chocolate pudding at 4am Jeff vs. Urkel's Grandma Jeff Writes a Clopfic Jeff Finds the Computer Room Jeff Watches Nichijou Jeff Plays Sonic '06 Jeff Listens to Radiohead Jeff Makes An Unfunny Reference to Something Jeff's Feet Itch Like Crazy Jeff Makes The Cover Of Muscle & Fitness Jeff's hair Becomes Sentient Jeff Gets in the Fucking Robot Jeff Plays a Fangame of Himself Jeff Becomes an SCP Jeff Confirmed for SSB4 Jeff meets Spongebob Jeff listens to 80's music Jeff vs Happy Appy Jeff the Killer meets Joff teh killur Jeff the Killer meets Jeff the potato Jeff vs the annoying orange Jeff finds out about this page Jeff becomes an admin on the Creepypasta wiki Jeff the Brony Jeff becomes sane again. Then he realised what he did... Kills himself Jeff reads Squidward's Suicide and then complaints about why it's more popular than him Jeff teams up with the pedobear Jeff the Pedophile Jeff reads every creepypasta there is. Scarred for life Jeff commits suicide Jeff Becomes an Intern at Nickelodeon Studios Jeff GETS THE FUCKING QUESTIONS, RICHARD Jeff Watches Videogamedunkey Jeff Starts a Rock Band With His Fellow Pasta Monsters Jeff Eats Spaghetti Jeff Goes to DeviantArt Jeff makes a Youtube Poop Jeff gets banned on the Trollpasta wiki Jeff finds out that we've been making these spinoffs of him Jeff, WHERE'S THE BEEF!? Jeff visits the island of hookamookapookalap Jeff watches Fanboy and Chum Chum Jeff becomes gay Jeff complaints to Jane that she's just a ripoff of him Jeff reads Happy Appy Jeff gets a job as a gay pornstar Jeff reads Jeff Writes a Trollpasta Jeff jacks off Jeff reads this Jeff kills Jane Jeff rapes BEN Jeff gets sued for raping BEN Jeff sues slenderman for being more scary than him Jeff finds Hyper-Realistic blood Jeff's skeleton popped out Jeff eats shit Jeff has a very weird fetish Jeff Reads the "Jeff Spinoffs" Articles Jeff Beats Sonic Adventure 2 Jeff Was Phone Jeff Fights a Deer Jeff Watches The Office. NO GOD PLEASE NO Jeff watches Dead Bart Jeff causes off-site drama Jeff goes to Bel-Air Jeff becomes the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Jeff Plays Assassin's Creed and realizes he can kill anyone he wants after beating it. Jeff was found dead in his apartment with a controller and a bag of Cheetos in his hand. Jeff gets bitch slapped Jeff Gets the Chaos Emeralds Jeff vs. CLUCK, MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE Jeff Is A Geisha Geisha GivemepancakesAdded by Givemepancakes The Dark Side of Jeff Jeff vs. Nuclear Scout No One Jeff Should Have All That Power Jeff orders a grande white chocolate mocha frappuccino and a short single-shot caramel sauce hazelnut syrup chocolate chip extra whip espresso Jeff SHOWS YOU HOW POWERFUL HIS CYCLONE IS Jeff's Gotta Catch 'Em All! Jeff eats da poo poo Jeff gets raped by hobos Jeff gets a yeast infection jeff brutally murders the annoying orange Jeff sexually assaults his knife Jeff's knife sues Jeff for sexual harrassment Jeff is currently looking to 25-50 years in prison Jeff the Diva Jeff the Transvestite Jeff The Heracross Cannibal Jeff Eats A Schoolbus Full Of Nuns Cannibal Jeff's Roar Breaks Your Monitor Cannibal Jeff eats ALL the clowns God-Jeff Flexes So Hard He Explodes God-Jeff Finally Finds A Hoodie That Fits Him (keep in mind that he's 80 meters tall) God-Jeff Trips Over The Statue Of Liberty Jeff Becomes The Pope Jeff the hypocrite Jeff meets Worm Jeff Jeff teams up with worm Jeff Jeff has a long-term relationship with Worm Jeff Worm Jeff cheats on Jeff Jeff gets depressed Jeff tries to kill himself Worm Jeff stops Jeff from killing himself Worm Jeff and Jeff get back together Worm Jeff and Jeff get married Worm Jeff and Jeff get into an arguement Worm Jeff and Jeff get a divorce Worm Jeff and Jeff kill eachother with traps Jeff.avi Jeff meets EVIL PATRIXXX Jeff has a sex change Jeff says "Whatever!" Jeff jizzes all over his computer screen Jeff's Giant Balls Cannibal Jeff Eats ALL the Mary-Sues Cannibal Jeff Literally Grates Cheese On His Abs Cannibal Jeff eats beans...HUMAN BEANS Jeff watches obscure Japanese sci-fi shows from the 70s Worm Jeff puts sand in your Vaseline because he's EVIL Jeff, Cannibal Jeff, Worm Jeff and God-Jeff all get together to have a massive Jeffcest orgy God-Jeff Gets Mistaken For Godzilla God-Jeff Steps On Lady Gaga Jeff joins the Brady Bunch Fuck You, Jeff Jeff Makes a Slenderman Skin Suit Jeff makes a dolan comic Jeff stars in a buddy cop film Jeff Sings Pokemon Ierukana Jeff the Doctor Jeff drives a moped through Italy Jeff goes to Brokeback Mountain Jeff watches the AVGN Jeff buys edible underwear Jeff gets pregnant Jeff has a foot fungus Jeff eats a ghost fire pepper Jeff gets fake boobs Jeff gets an abortion Jeff votes for Mitt Romney Jeff changes his name to Jeffery "in da hood" The Killer Jeff eats an omelet, with ham and green eggs Jeff The Killer is le mastare trol Jeff The Killer goes to Lavender Town Jeff The Killer wakes up a baby and tells the baby to "GO TO SLEEP" Jeff The Killer Wins By Doing Absolutely Nothing Jeff Gets A Piano Dropped On Him CJ Gets His Shoes Shined By Minion BEN (which is odd, since he wears sneakers) Jeff Lays An Egg Jeff The Killer Sells Real Estate Jeff The Killer Snaps Into A Slim Jim Jeff The Killer Gets Abducted By Aliens Jeff The Killer Decides To Try Out Visual Novels Jeff Joins D12 Jeff Listens To Illmatic Jeff Hits 'Em Up Like Motherfuckin' Tupac Shakur Jeff the Killer gets so angry his permanent smile becomes a frown Jeff Sends Letters to Santa Scratch that, this spinoff already happened Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki